Scooby Doo Meets The Teletubbies
by celtic0726
Summary: Summary-The mystery gang have gone a visit to tubby land, will they manage to solve the mystery of who is trying to kill them? Will there be a new face in tubby land?
1. Default Chapter

**Scooby Doo meets the teletubbies**

**Summary-The mystery gang have gone a visit to tubby land, will they manage to solve the mystery of who is trying to kill them? Will there be a new face in tubby land?**

Chapter 1-Welcome to tubby land

Scooby, shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred are in the mystery machine headed for tubby land. It's a beautiful day, the baby in the sky shone down brightly. The teletubbies were sitting down to a meal of tubby custard and tubby toast.

"I can't believe we're going to tubby land," Fred said ecstatically

"I know, I'm so excited," Velma exclaimed

"I can't wait to see the baby in the sky," Shaggy laughed

"Yeah, he he he!" Scooby woofed

They finally arrived in tubby land and were greeted by Tinky winky and La la.

"Eto everyone," Tinky greeted

"Hello," the gang replied as they stepped out the mystery machine.

"Look Scooby, it's the baby in the sun," Shaggy laughed

Tinky winky and La la showed the gang around.

"Where are the other tubbies," asked Velma

"Inside, come on we'll go and find them," Tinky wanky replied

They walked down the hill and into the tubby house where Po and Dipsy were kissing. Dipsy stopped when he noticed everyone watching.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were coming," said Dipsy uncomfortably

It was getting late in tubby land, the gang were shown to their rooms to get some rest. Within an hour everyone was asleep apart from Dipsy and Po. I wonder what they are up too?


	2. dipsy and po's

**Scooby doo meets the teletubbies **

**Chapter two – dipsey and Po's fun time .**

**Next day everyone was up except dipsey and po. **

**Where is dipsey and po? Asked shaggy **

**I'll go look, replied Tinky winky. **

**Tinky was going to look while la la was making breakfast of coco tubbies and tubby toast . **

**What do you want on your tubby toast? asked la la? **

**Scooby snacks he he hee! laughed Scooby. **

**So la la made breakfast for Scooby and the gang while Tinky **

**Went to look for dipsy and po he knocked on there door . **

**Et-o you two time to get up, shouted Tinky .**

**No one answered so he went in they were both in dipsy's bed shaking, hugging and sleeping . **

**WAKE UP! SHOUTED Tinky.**

**Oh oh sorry I must have slept in, Po's heating and mine went off so we just tried to keep warm, explained dipsy. **

**Yeah that's the truth , agreed po . **

**I believe you , come on breakfast is ready ,said Tinky . **

**They went off to breakfast but Tinky still wasn't sure if it was the truth well he will definitely find out! **


	3. The Hover

**Scooby doo meets the teletubbies**

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in ages my pc broke! Lol

* * *

Chapter 3 the Hoover

After breakfast there was quite a mess so they sent for Hoover.

"Hoover come here," called la la.

The Hoover came and cleaned up the mess, while he sucked up a pile of coco tubbies, he was thinking about how sick he was of being ordered about by those stupid tubbies, he needed to get rid of them but how?

He schemed a plan in his brain .No one was around just la la, so he could go ahead with his plan and nobody would know .He raced towards la la and with all the power in his suction he began sucking up la la.

"Uh, uh, uh!" La la shouted, " Get off hover."

Hover was sucking harder and harder when suddenly Tinky winky came in.

"HOVER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Tinky yelled "Get off her."

Tinky heaved but it was useless because hover was to strong . Dipsey came in and helped Tinky winky pull hover off. They both pulled with all their might and eventually he gave up.

"Thanks," La la said "I don't know whats gotten into him."

"No problem, I don't know what's up with hover," Tinky welcomed

Hover went plotting again, in Scooby and Shaggy's room.

"What's that noise?" Scooby asked

"I don't know I'll give you a Scooby snack if you look," Shaggy persuaded

Scooby accepted and turned his head slightly round the bed and could see hover burring in the corner

"Oh thank goodness, I was a bit scared there," Shaggy said relieved

Hover approached Scooby and Shaggy and began sucking up Scooby's tail.

"Aaaaaaagh, Shaggy help," Scooby shouted panicking

Everyone in the house became alarmed by the shouting and decided to go and investigate.

Shaggy pulled but it was no use, Fred rushed in and began to help. Velma suddenly barged in and pulled hard, Tinky, Dipsy, La la and Daphnie came in and helped too. Unbelievably hover held on, last but not least Po came but actually that hardly made a difference. Po gave one big pull and suddenly Scooby was released and sent everyone flying into the wall.

"What an earths gotten into you hover? To suck on me is one thing but to hurt a guest is one step too far my friend, I hope you like Fimble land because that's where you are going," La la said outraged

La la kicked hover up the bum and he flew through the roof and landed in………

* * *

Please review!

Where will Hover land?

And will he make his way back to Tubby Land?

I will try to update as soon as possible!


	4. Asta la Vista Hoover

Scooby doo meets the teletubbies chapter 4

**Asta la vista hover **

"Goodbye you horrible hover!" yelled la la as she kicked his big backside to somewhere other than tubby land.

"Good riddance!"Scooby shouted. An hour later and hover finally landed. He had no idea where he was?

What kind off place has pink trees and green skies? He thought. All I know is I need to get out of here and then he heard it!

"I have the fimbling feeling, I must sing my song!"

(Fimble song)

See a twinkling, here a sound

There is something waiting to be found

Where is it where is it

What could a be

I think it might be over there let's go and see!

Pom walked over and found hover. "What's that? " asked Pom.

Along came fimbo "what's that?" asked Fimbo.

Hover replied "I am a hover "

"What's a hover because we never clean up after ourselves, we are real messy people ."

Hover was astonished that they have never seen a hover before; it is time to clean up fimbles !

Florrie came along she actually new what a hover was !

The smart one is the one that is first.

He started his suction and Florrie went flying into his hover bag .

"Where is Florrie ?" asked Baby Pom.

Hover replies" no idea"

"Well we have to find her "said fimbo.

They split up and started looking for Florrie.

Hover stocked fimbo and was planning to suck him up too.

Whoosh and fimbo was gone to his hover bag.

All who is left is baby Pom what will happen to her read my next chapter to find out!

* * *

Please review! my next chap should be up soon!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry about the spelling of hoover for the last few chapters I have been saying hover. Sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Scooby doo meets the teletubbies chapter5**

**How will Hoover get home? **

"Where is baby Pom?" wondered Hoover.

Poor baby Pom she was the only one of the three fimbles left! She was still searching for Florrie.

Hoover went looking for her because she is next!

"There she is " as he turned his head round a corner.

"La, la, la la," sang baby Pom unknowing that she is about to get sucked into hoover, hooverbag.

Hoover started his suction and baby pom went flying into his hooverbag.

All three fimbles went into his hooverbag and now no one lived there and hoover was thinking, "How will I escape out of here?"

He planed climbing a tree to see where about he is in the world.

He climbed to his amazement he was in a place about fifteen miles from tubby land.

Speaking of tubby land someone was getting quite fat but who...? It was Po but she had no idea why she wasn't eating a lot , she was quite in fitness.

She decided to go to tubby doctor and find what it is and she got some shock it was that … she was PREGNANT. It was due in two weeks she had to go into hospital that day. While po is in hospital the gang(Scooby, shaggy, ect) are going on a trip to fimble land!

Write gang lets go it is only about 15 miles away so it will take us about 30 minutes so lets go, go, go.

"Bye bye we will see you for tee yes?" asked la la.

"Yes we should be back about 4:30 see you then bye.

Half an hour later they arrived at fimble land.

To hoovers amazement he thought this is perfect I will sneak into there van and get a ride home brilliant!

Things get better po has been taking into labour and tomorrow she will have her baby dipsy is with her now so she isn't alone.

At fimble land the gang were absolutely well and truly amazed to see absolutely no fimbles all that was there was rubbish (it was out of hoover rubbish bag so he could fit the fimbles in)

They searched and searched for them but they just couldn't find them so

Fred said his party peace

"well gang we have a mystery on are hands!"

In my next chapter we will find if the gang figure out that hoover actually killed the fimbles and will there be a new face in tubby land?

Please review my story my next chapter will be Cumming up soon .


End file.
